SINF Sunny Island Ninja Force!
by Kitleah
Summary: A robber has landed on Sunny Island! But with no Police, what will the the residents do? No need to fear! The Sunny Island Ninja Force is here! Chelsea/? Rated T cause I'm scared.
1. A ROBBER!

**So this is kind of like another version of W.I.N.F. **

**I do NOT own the characters or anything related to the game.**

**I mean I DO own Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, which is an awsome game! **

**Anywho, I am going to try to make one for HMDSC as well. **

**Enjoys!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..." Felicia paced back and forth in her kitchen.

Taro entered the kitchen slouching, "Whats wrong now Felicia?!" Of course, grumpy as ever.

Felicia put her hands to her face, "We have been ROBBED!!!"

Taro's jaw dropped, "ROBBED?! ON THIS ISLAND?!"

Felicia just nodded, looking very worried. "This is VERY bad! What if the robbers strike again?!" She was just consumed up in worry.

But who else is to come in but... CHELSEA! She saw the look on Felicia's face and ran over. "What happend Felicia? Is everyone alright?"

Felicia broke down in tears on Chelsea's shoulder, "WE HAVE BEEN ROBBED!!!"

Chelsea's eyes grew larger then a full moon. "Oh no! This is NOT good at all..."

Taro just scoffed, "Well... what are YOU gonna do about it?!"

_Think, think, think... _Chelsea thought. Felicia continued to cry on her shoulder when this really tiny light bulb went off in Chelsea's head.

"I GOT IT!" She ran out the door with lightning speed. Leaving a weeping Felicia and a dissapointed Taro behind.

"What has she gotten her self into now..."

===About 4 Hours Later Inside A Secret Location===

Natalie, Elliot, Julia, Vaughn, and Mark were standing inside the secret location, some wondering why they were here, others wondering why it smelled like lemons.

"Ah HAH! I found it!" Chelsea entered the building, waving something in her hands.

"What is it Chels? What is the 'BIG EMERGENCY'?" Julia asked.

"What?!" Vaughn was taken a back by Julia's comment, "You told me your cow was sick!"

Chelsea smiled nervously and blushed a tiny bit, "Did I say that? Oh, well this is DEFENITLEY an emergency!" She ran over to the group of people and sat down in the center. Chelsea spread out the object in her hand, which turned out to be a map of Sunny Island and the surrounding areas.

"Okay, so as two of you may know," she pointed to Natalie and Elliot, "Felicia was robbed today or late last night or early this morning." Chelsea pointed to a little hut that had four characters drawn around it. Felicia, Taro, Natalie, and Elliot were standing outside the hut.

"I look fat!" Natalie scoffed at her character.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Please, at least they didn't make your eyes look like fish eyes."

"But Elliot, you DO have fish eyes." Natalie chuckled.

"Shut up." Elliot stared at Natalie with daggers.

"Make me."

That is when he lunged at Natalie and tackled her to the ground. Everyone just rolled their eyes at the sight. They were ALWAYS getting into fights, no matter where or when... Even at Denny's wedding!

Vaughn finally got fed up with the rough housing, "Ok, BREAK IT UP!" And, being the strong person he is, lifted Natalie and Elliot by their collars. "Now then, Natalie, say you're sorry to Elliot."

"No." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"You better, or I'll throw you with the pigs."

Natalie cringed, "Fine! I'm sorry for telling the truth!"

Elliot stuck his tongue out at his sister and they tried to kill each other once again. Vaughn just dropped Elliot on his butt and dropped Natalie on the other side of the room. They contiued to stick tongues out at eachother.

"Okay, well, back on topic! Now you see, Sunny Island doesn't have a police force or any evil crime fighting force! So that is when I, Chelsea, came up with the best plan ever!"

Everyone leaned in to hear of this plan except Vaughn who just scoffed.

"So, instead of making a police force..." Dramatic Pause "...we make a NINJA FORCE!"

There was an awkward pause before someone even coughed. Then everyone broke down in a fit of laughter. Mark was rolling around on the ground while the two girls had to lean against each other for support. Elliot's back was facing the group but laughing just as hard. Vaughn tipped his hat down and chuckled softly.

Chelsea's face began to turn red, "But its a GREAT idea!" She stood up off the floor and placed her hands on her hips. _It seems my message didn't get through clearly enough... _With that thought, she took something shiny out of her pocket.

_**WOOSH **_

Something had flown right above Vaughns head. Vaughn felt his head and gasped. Everyone paused from laughing to see the sight.

Against a wooden wall in the room was Vaughn's hat, hanging from what looked like a hunter's knife. Everyone gaped at the sight of the knife poking into the wall.

"NOW do you see why this is a good idea?!" Chelsea exclaimed.

Everyone was DEAD silent. Vaughn went over to the wall and removed the knife as well as his hat. He poked his fingers through the knife holes. He then looked at the knife.

"Umm... Chelsea?"

Chelsea faced Vaughn, "Yes?"

"Where did you get this knife?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wanted for Chelsea to orginally have one of those Ninja Swords but it just didn't make sense. Oh, and I need a vote!**

**Who do you want Chelsea to like? **

**Mark or Vaughn?**

**Please vote and comment!**


	2. Suspect Numba 1

"So... what now?" Mark said sitting cross-legged.

The group was now all crossed legged on the floor of the SCERET LOCATION *cough barn cough*. Chelsea was standing in the center, twirling the killer knife in between her fingers. Vaughn still couldn't believe she got the knife off of a cereal box...

"Well... we need super awsome ninja suits to sneak around and kick evil's buttox in. Then we need to asess the situation of this robbery. And FINALLY, we need to bring this robber to justice!" Sticking a finger up matter-of-factly.

"Slow down ninja or farmer or what ever the heck you are!" Vaughn yelled. "I ain't wearin no ninja suit!"

Natalie scoffed, "Why? Will it mess up your complexion, pretty boy?"

Vaughn's face started to erupt, "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!?!" He stood up, fists clenched.

"Uh, uh, uh." Chelsea waved the knife around. "I don't want to put more holes in your hat, but I will."

"Pfft." Vaughn sat back down and Natalie chuckled at her victory.

"So anyways..." Chelsea turned back to the crowd. "... We need those suits and bad!" Her eyes scanned the gathering and stared down at Julia.

"Jules!"

Julia looked up, "Yea?"

"You can make the suits!"

Everyone went wide eyed and stared at Juila.

"You make clothes?!" Elliot questioned quite loudly. It was surprising to Chelsea since Elliot and Juila have been going out for a couple months and he has yet to discover Julia's secret talent.

"Didn't I tell you that?" Julia blushed.

"No..." Elliot looked down.

"But can you do it Jules?" Chelsea asked. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!" Chelsea was down on her knees begging. Groveling was more like it.

"Of course Chels! Why wouldn't I?" Julia snorted. This made Mark chuckle but stopped when Elliot gave him the evil eye. Strange...

"Yay!" Chelsea leaped for joy but then went back on topic. "Okay. We need those done by sixteen hundred."

Everyone tilted their heads in utter confusion.

"What does that mean?" Mark asked.

"That means when the sun is about..." Chelsea started to make some strange hand movement,

"No, I mean the time!"

"Oh... By four o' clock!" Chelsea smiled.

No sooner then when she made the time, Julia ran out the doors to gather wool.

"I never knew she could run like that!" Elliot whined.

"Man. You are the worst boyfriend EVER!" Natalie laughed, rolling on the ground.

Elliot just pouted and dug his hands into his face.

"Oh cheer up! It's not like it's the end of the world!" Natalie was being nice. OH NO! APOCOLYPSE!!! **(A/N: Natalie rox even if she does abuse her bro!:)**

Then who else to come crashing through the doors but...

"PIERRE!" Natalie ran over to the shortie in purple and swung him around.

Chelsea just giggled uncontrollably, "Natalie and Pierre sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Next thing you know it, her hair is full of hay.

"Not cool Nats." Chelsea stuck her tongue out at Natalie.

"Whatever." Natalie went back to cuddling Pierre. He looked a little flushed from what Mark could tell.

"Wait... Why is Pierre here?!" Mark asked. Mark had never really liked Pierre ever since he was literally POISONED by Pierre. All he said was that one of his dishes was a little bit off. Hmm... Something came to his mind.

"Hey, Chelsea?" Mark tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mmmhmm?"

"I think Pierre may be the robber."

Everyone paused. _Pierre? _They all thought, except Natalie. Which looked almost venimous...

"Mark, start running." Chelsea elbowed Mark in the gut.

"Why?" Mark looked at her confuzzled. **(A/N: Confused+Puzzled)**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Natalie lunged for his throat.

"...That."

Mark ran his butt straight out of that place, maybe even quicker then 'The Flash'.

"Don't forget to come back at sixteen hundred!" Chelsea shouted waving her arms.

"Still don't know what that means!" Mark yelled back.

"FOUR!" Chelsea shouted even louder.

"Got it!" Mark waved back.

Now there was only four plus Pierre.

Chelsea turned to Pierre, who was being clutched a little TOO tight to Natalie. "Now Pierre, how did you know about this?"

Pierre poked Natalie. Chelsea 'hmphd'.

"TRAITOR!" Elliot yelled at Natalie, pointing fingers.

"Zip it before I zip it for you!" Natalie scowled.

Elliot was dead silent. Then Vaughn started to laugh.

"Well, since I'm already here, should I check up on your 'sick' cow?"

Chelsea blushed, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that again." She stared at the ground.

Vaughn just tipped his hat and left the room silently. Chelsea looked up once again and let out a large sigh.

"ELLIOT!" Chelsea yelled for him at attention.

"Yes?" Elliot stood up out of distinct.

"Go get me that chair with the rope on it." She pointed to a corner where the objects lay.

"Yes ma'am!" Elliot slauted and ran over to get the objects.

Chelsea chuckled and then felt a pull on her shorts.

"TEACH ME!" Natalie begged/groveled.

"A ninja NEVER reveals their secrets." Chelsea just smiled and looked over to see that Pierre had been dropped to the ground.

"Here they are!" Elliot placed the chair and rope in front of Chelsea and stood back.

"Natalie? Can you do me a favor?" Chelsea asked, waving for her to lean in closer. Once Natalie was close enough, Chelsea whispered in her ear and they both giggled.

Natalie turned to Pierre, smiling all evil like. "Sweetie?"

Pierre started to sweat a tiny bit, "W-what?" He stammered.

"Hold still." That was when she lurched at him.

When Pierre woke up from his state of shock, he realized he haad been tied and gagged. Little Pierre's arms were tied behind the little wooden chair. Pierre felt woozy, more like light headed. That was when his fear came true... the hat was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He wailed. A tear dripping from the side of his face. _This is a fate worse then death... No. A fate worse then Thomas. _Pierre shivered at the thought.

"Calm down, Pierre. Your hat is fine..." The voice paused."...For now."

"Tell me what you want! I'll speak! Just PLEASE don't hurt Mr. Fuzzy!"

The voice didn't speak for a moment. "...Mr. Fuzzy?"

"Yea!" Pierre yelled. "You got a problem with that?!" _What is WRONG with these people. Doesn't everyone name their hat? _Pierre pondered this thought of life.

"Don't raise your voice at me, mister!" Natalie stepped into the light pointing her finger. _Natalie?!_

There was only one hanging light on above Pierre which formed a circle of light around him.

"Geese Nat, why you gotta be so mean to him?" Elliot stepped next to Natalie slouching.

"QUITE!" The voice boomed. Sounding quite ticked.

"Chelsea, we know you have fun with the voice but sometimes you just need to give it a rest."

"NEVER!" The voice yelled.

"Chelsea, don't make me get Gannon."

There was what seemed like a squeak then a loud 'click'.

"I hate when you ruin my fun Nats!" Chelsea stepped into the light with hands above her head.

"That is what you get when you use the voice in front of Pierre."

Poor little Pierre was about to pee his pants. "Why are you doing this to me?!" He stared at Natalie who just shrugged it off.

"We have questions, you have answers. Plain and simple. Peanutbutter and Jelly. Milk and Cookies. Rainbows and butterflies. You get the idea."

Pierre just wandered off into space, "Umm... Okay?"

"Goodie! Now, where were you last night, early this morning, and today?"

"Oh! Well... umm..." He blushed a deep shade of red. Pierre turned to Natalie and then back to Chelsea.

"OHMYGOSH!" Chelsea went wide eyed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"PIERRE!" Natalie yelled. "Enough out of you!" She then turned to Chelsea who was all smiley faced. "I swear Chelsea, its NOT what you think!"

"Yes it is!" Chelsea started to look like she was about to die of laughter.

"You and your stupid perverted mind! We were BAKING!" Natalie stomped her foot down.

"Poor choice of words Nats!" Chelsea was rolling on the ground now.

Natalie rolled her eyes and let her elbows drop. "We were baking COOKIES!!"

Chelsea looked up off the ground. "Oh." She stood up and dusted herself off. Then flushed a light pinkish color. "My bad."

" 'My bad' is right! Now you better not mention this to ANYONE or else!" Ntalie poked a finger at her.

Chelsea placed two fingers over her heart, "On my Ninja's honor, I swear."

"Hey guys?" Pierre asked, being completely ignored.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled in unison.

"Can you untie me?"


	3. THE BATTLE IS ON

**This chapter may be a tiny bit longer then others but that is just because of random reasons. **

**Anywho, I have decided who Chelsea will end up with! **

**Hope she ends up with someone you voted for! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was about sixteen... I MEAN, four o' clock in the afternoon. Chelsea, Natalie, and Elliot had let Pierre go but with restrictions.

--FLASHBACK!!--

_"Do you, Pierre, swear to not leave this island without permission from S.I.N.F?" Chelsea asked. _

_"WHAT?! WHEN DID WE NAME THE SOCIETY?!" Natalie yelled._

_"When I became the leader, DUH!" Chelsea flailed her arms. _

_"Oh... What does S.I.N.F stand for?" Natalie asked, crossing her arms._

_"Sunny Island Ninja Force!" Chelsea exclaimed sticking up a victory punch. _

_"But S.I.N.F. sounds like an old man!" Elliot whined._

_"So does your face." Natalie retorted. _

_"Hmph." Elliot just faced his back to Natalie. _

_"Yes, yes, YES! Now can I please have Mr. Fuzzy back?!" Pierre begged on his knees. _

_Chelsea pondered this for a second, "Do you PINKIE swear?" She stuck out her pinkie. _

_"YES! YES!" Pierre interlocked his pinky with hers. He stood up and ran out of the room, but not without a quick kiss to Natalie. _

_"EW!!" Elliot fake puked. Then Natalie punched him in the gut and he real puked. _

_"I ain't cleanin that up." Chelsea pointed to the mess. _

--END FLASHBACK!!--

Vaughn and Mark came back at exactly four o' clock. Mark brought some sort of flower with him as a gift to Chelsea.

"Mark, you didn't have to do that." Chelsea blushed a little and stared at the ground, crossing her legs.

Mark just smiled, "But I wanted to!" And gave her a little pat on the back, while slipping the flower into her hair.

Little was known to her that ANOTHER person brought her a gift. And who could that be?...

"Vaughn! You shouldn't have!" Chelsea squealed at the sight in front of her.

It was a baby sheep. "It's nothing really... Just found her traveling the woods."

Chelsea gave him a hug and he blushed. But then Vaughn turned to Mark, giving him snake eyes...

_Oh, IT IS ON! _Mark thought. He wouldn't let _his _Chelsea be snatched up by an anti-social, cowboy dressin, pretty boy, that he swared.

_Hands off, bub. _Vaughn thought, trying to send the signal as best he could to Mark. _Chelsea needs a strong, protective, loving man. Not some farmer wanna-be. I will never let her love that, I sware it. _

"But wait..." Chelsea stepped back from the hug, "...I thought you said you were checking on my cow." Chelsea placed her hands on her hips.

_Busted. _Mark thought, grinning at Vaughn evilly.

"CHELSEA!!!" A voice boomed in the distance.

Chelsea forgot about Vaughn and the Sheep for a moment to figure out the voice, "JULIA?!" She ran over to the doors of the barn (which is not a secret location anymore).

"I'M FINISHED! I'M FINISHED!" Julia shouted, leaping up and down with six brown packages wrapped up in string.

_This can only mean one thing... _Chelsea thought.

"YOU FINISHED STALKING DOCTOR TRENT?!" Chelsea yelled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Doctor Trent was also walking by at that moment. Then he started running away.

"CHELSEA! WHAT DID I TELL YA ABOUT TELLING SECRETS?!?!" Julia yelled.

"To always shut the seat after you go?..."

...AWKWARD SILENCE.

"NO!" Julia yelled (again), now at Chelsea's face.

"Oh. OH! Never to tell anyone! Am I right?! AM I?!" Chelsea asked jumping up and down.

Julia motioned the palm-to-face technique. "Yes, Chels, you are right."

Chelsea jumped up in joy. "I KNEW IT! She clapped her hands, then focused her attention on the goods.

"Did you bring the goods?" Chelsea motioned towards the packages.

"Oh, I didn't just bring them..." Julia lifted the packages up, "... I MADE 'EM!"

This made Natalie oddly angry, "SHUT UP JULIA! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" She shouted pointing fingers at Julia.

"Uh bu bup! NO FIGHTING!" Chelsea pulled out her crazy killer knife. "We don't want this going through your head band..."

Natalie quickly covered her mouth and nodded.

"Thank you." Julia stuck her tongue out at Natalie. "Now then... Who wants theirs first?"

"ME! ME! OOO, PICK ME!" Chelsea stuck her hand up in the air very impatiently.

"Hmm..." Julia scanned the un-responsive group. "...How about you! The one in the red bandanna!"

Chelsea clapped her hands, "THAT'S ME!" She shook the shoulders of Vaughn and he just chuckled a little bit. She ran over to Julia and took the package marked with a 'C'.

"I CAN'T WAIT!" Chelsea tore up the package like a little kid on Christmas. Inside the package was a black ninja suit. It was black cotton woven into two pieces, a mask that covered everything but the eyes and the suit.

"I am gonna go try it on! No one exit the room, OR ELSE!" With that said, Chelsea left the room in one quick movement.

Everyone stood dumbfounded.

"Umm... I think I need to use the restroom." Mark said (or more like announced) and headed for the doors.

"I think I'll join you, Mark." Vaughn said, looking a little angry.

"Thanks for the offer Vaughn, but I'm straight." Mark said with a chuckle.

Steam came out of Vaughn's nose, "Okay, wanna-be, you mess with the bull, YOU GET THE HORNS!" Vaughn started to run at Mark with a punch pulled back.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natalie yelled as everything went pitch-**BLACK**.

**WOOSH**

"What was THAT?!" Julia flinched.

"Okay, everyone CALM DOWN. It's probably just the stupid wiring to this place." Natalie announced.

"I don't care if its dark, I'M STILL GONNA MURDER YOU MARK!" And Vaughn swung a punch, missing completely.

"Over here, sweetie." Mark blew a kiss at Vaughn which just ticked Vaughn off more then ANYTHING. Of course, no one could see it.

"SHUT IT YOU PERV!" And Vaughn swung another punch, missing again.

"Oh, Vaughn" Mark clicked his tongue, "You have so much to learn."

"Oh really?" Vaughn cocked an eyebrow and punched again, not missing.

"OWW!!!! HOLY COW PIES VAUGHN!!!!" Mark yelled, agonizing in pain.

"OHMYGAWSH!" Elliot yelled.

The lights just came back on.

"MY PANTS!!!" Elliot stared down at his teddy bear undergarments.

Natalie pointed at him and laughed like a mad man, rolling on the floor.

Julia just stared at Elliot's face then noticed something, "VAUGHN! YOUR HAT IS GONE!"

"What?" Vaughn placed his hands on his head, "Of course its not... HOLY HARVEST GODDESS, ITS GONE!"

Mark pointed at Vaughn and laughed, "Looks like you lost your other half Vaughn!" Mark looked at his fingers and noticed something missing. "...MY GLOVES! THEY'RE GONE!"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you gonna cry for mama?" Vaughn snickered.

Mark gave Vaughn daggers, "You can wish all you want, pretty boy, it ain't happening."

"Oh boys stop fighting!" A figure said appearing at the doorway to the barn.

"Wow, Chelsea! You look hot!" Julia pointed out and giggled.

"Oh, this..." Chelsea blushed. The Ninja suit hugged her a little bit tightly, showing a TINY bit of her features.

_I think Jules over did it. _Chelsea thought and stared at Julia.

_Whoa... _Was all Vaughn could think at the moment.

_Look at Vaughn, drooling over Chelsea like a lovesick puppy. I, of course, would never EVER do that. _Mark looked over at Chelsea. _But she does look kinda cute wearing my gloves._

Yes, Chelsea was wearing Mark's gloves. She was also wearing Vaughn's hat with her red bandanna tied underneath it. But in her hands was Elliot's pants, which made Elliot furious.

"Give me those back!" Elliot yelled, snatching his pants off of Chelsea.

Chelsea flushed a light pink and scratched her head, "Sorry bout that, I was testing the suit out."

Elliot glared back at Chelsea, "BY STEALING THINGS?! FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD BE THE ROBBER!" He pointed a finger at Chelsea.

"Yeah, Chels, he has a point." Julia agreed.

"I'll get the rope!" Natalie yelled, running over to a chair with rope.

"Whoa now, hold on a second!" Vaughn walked over to Chelsea and stood in front of her in defense. "Wasn't Chelsea then one who brought you all here to catch the robber?"

"Yea," Mark walked over to stand next to Vaughn, "If Chelsea was the robber, she wouldn't make such a stupid move!" Mark exclaimed.

"They do have a point Elliot." Julia said.

"I agree with Jules." Natalie said, dropping the rope.

"FINE! But don't come crying to me when she steals all your wallets!" Elliot shouted, flailing his arms.

"Oh!" Chelsea put a hand to her mouth. "That reminds me!" Chelsea dug something out of a pocket, "This is yours Elliot." She handed him a brown wallet.

Elliot stared down at the wallet blankly.

"I swear I wasn't going to keep it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry for over reacting. You're right, Chelsea can't be the robber. She's just too nice!" Elliot smiled.

Chelsea smiled back. She then took Vaughn's hat off and placed it on his head. "This is yours and..." Chelsea took off the red gloves "...these are yours." She put the gloves back on Mark's hands.

"Thanks, Chelsea." Vaughn tipped his hat and smiled.

Chelsea leaped back, "YOU SMILED!" And then ran over and tackled Vaughn. She gave him a huge smile in return. But Vaughn blushed realizing how close their faces were.

_OH COME ON! _Mark thought/whined. _WHY DOES HE GET ALL THE LUCK?! _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This last thing does NOT define that she will end end up with Vaughn. **

**But it still could go either way. **

**So keep on rootin for your fave! **

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) --- I like smileys.**


	4. Suspect Numba 2

**Just to start off I wanted to tell say that I am leaving for two weeks and won't be back for... two weeks!**

**I shall bring more chapters once I return!**

**So make this update last!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Chelsea..." Vaughn nudged her shoulder.

"Ooopsie! Sorry for tackling you! It's just a first to EVER see you smile!" She giggled and stood up next to Vaughn. He stood up and saw that everyone was staring at him and Chelsea.

_Harvest Goddess I love Chelsea. _He was staring at her eyes but Chelsea was staring at the group of people.

There was a slight nudge at his stomach. "Hey, Vaughn," Chelsea whispered in his ear, "Why is everyone looking at us?"

Vaughn just smiled and leaned down to whisper, "They think we are cute together." He then kissed her cheek.

This made Mark freak out like an ape at a banana convention. "VAUGHN! STOP IT! IT'S SICKENING!" Mark yelled as he was passing the group to stand right in front of Vaughn.

Vaughn was ticked. No, not like getting a bad grade ticked, more like someone burned down your ENTIRE house just to see your reaction ticked. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

But this time, Mark actually DID know what he was talking about. Vaughn looked down at Chelsea to see that her face was pale. Her eyes were as blank as paper.

"THAT" Mark pointed to her face, "IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU GOLD-DIGGING, GOOD FOR NOTHING, HEARTLESS CREEP! I BET YOU WERE BORN IN THE DARKEST DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN!" Mark poked Vaughn's nose rudely.

Vaughn punched Mark in the face with one swing.

_**Crash**_

Mark was out like a light. He landed on the floor within seconds of the punch. Blood was gushing out of his nose like a cherry slurpee machine. Yumm... Slurpees...

"VAUGHN! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Julia yelled, shaking Vaughn's shoulders like a level 10 earthquake.

Vaughn shrugged, "He insulted me and poked my nose. What else was I supposed to do?"

Julia let go of Vaughn and walked to a wall. She then continually began to hit her head to the wall over and over and over again.

Natalie then walked over to Vaughn.

Stared him straight in the eyes.

...

And pulled down his pants.

"My gift to you. Enjoy!" Natalie then skipped out of the barn, opening and then slamming the doors shut.

Vaughn was wearing Spongebob Squarepants boxers. **(A/N: Spongebob is a sexi beast, just to put the point across XD. ;)**

"Vaughn, I always thought you were a man. But now, you have come down to my level." Elliot stuck out his hand to Vaughn's, "Welcome to the club."

_**SMACK **_

Chelsea had just slapped Elliot on the back of his head _really_ hard. "Elliot, you are officially out of the social!" She scoffed.

"I hate you Chelsea." Elliot snickered.

"Love you too Elliot~!!" Chelsea chuckled and waved as Elliot stomped his way out of the barn.

"Vaughn, do you mind helping me carry Mark..." Chelsea looked over at Julia who almost looked bleeding form the skull, "...and maybe Julia?"

Vaughn pulled up his pants quickly and fumbled with his belt then nodded. He reached down to grab Mark but was stopped by a hand.

"Maybe _I _should carry Mark. You have helped enough today." Chelsea smiled.

_Its gonna take some time to gain her trust back. _Vaughn thought sadly.

Vaughn just smiled to hide his grief then picked up Julia who was now, actually bleeding from the skull. "C'mon Julia. If you die, Chelsea won't forgive me."

"What if she doesn't? Have you already forgotten about Sabrina?" Julia laughed, woozy looking.

Vaughn shot daggers at Julia, "I will _never _date that stuck-up rich girl who is a stalker." Vaughn said matter-of-factly. He then departed from the barn with Julia on his back.

XxXxX

Chelsea looked at poor Mark's body.

_What to do... What to do... _

_**BING!**_

The very tiny light bulb went off in Chelsea's mind once again! Thank goddess for giga wats.

"Okay Mark," She talked to the motionless body. "I am going to try an ancient technique in healing that I was taught to by ancient Monks who rule from the land of San Francisco. Now just be still."

Chelsea started to make a beat.

_"Boom, Boom, Boom_

_BIG MAC_

_Boom, Boom ,Boom_

_BIG MAC"_

After starting the beat, she started to sing the lyrics.

_"I wanna Double Cheeseburger and hold the Lettuce_

_Don't be frontin son no seeds on the Bun_

_We be up in this Drive Thru order for Two_

_I gotz a cravin for a Numba Nine like my Shoe_

_We need some Chicken in here, in this sizzle_

_For rizzle my mizzle, extra salt on da frizzle_

_Dr. Pepper my Brother, another for ya Mother_

_Double, Double Super Size and don't forget the Fries"_

"CRISPY!" Mark shouted.

"MARK! YOU'RE OKAY!" Chelsea gave him a tight hug. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE LOST TO THE SOCIAL FOREVER!"

Mark blushed and hugged her close, "I'm not going anywhere"

_At least not without you. _He thought.

"Ahem." Vaughn cleared his throat while tapping his foot quickly by the door.

Chelsea didn't hear Vaughn but Mark did. Mark just lipped his words, _I win_.

"Ah-chem. Chuc COUGH QA HUCH CAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Vaughn wheezed.

Chelsea heard this noise, and so could half the island. "Hi Vaughn! Did you get Julia to Dr. Trent?"

Vaughn nodded, "I sure did. Now, how 'bout I take you for some dinner?" He asked, putting his thumbs through his belt loops.

Chelsea began to become a little pale, "Uhh...well...you see..." She looked around the room and spotted Mark's face, "I'm going to dunch with Mark!" **(A/N: LUNCH+DINNER= DUNCH:)**

Mark was astounded by what she said, but not surprised. _I _am _the better choice after all._

Vaughn's draw dropped, "Why HIM?!" He pointed an accusing finger at Mark.

Chelsea smiled nervously, " 'Cause he asked me right before you came in. I'm _really _sorry Vaughn."

Vaughn put hiss hands up, "I can see right through you Chelsea."

Chelsea's face drained color that instant, "Y-you d-do?"

Vaughn nodded then smiled seductively, "Yes, I can. I know you are just playing hard-to-get. I'll play along. But know this." He cupped Chelsea's face, "I always get what I want." With that said, he kissed her neck and left happily.

_Typical. He thinks she's playing hard-to-get. What a desperate loser. I wonder why he hasn't just gone butt-naked and lunged at her. _Mark's face twisted at his thought.

Chelsea turned to face Mark, "What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing." Mark shook his head. "So... why did you lie to Vaughn?"

" 'Cause I didn't want to have dinner with him."

Mark's head tilted, "But you want to have dinner with me?" A smile peaked on his bubbly face. _I can see it now, me and Chelsea running a farm together. The kids would play outside until one of us had to yell for them to come in. Nights. _

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but I can't." Chelsea smiled lightly.

_Oh Chelsea, _Mark thought, _You just bursted a BIG bubble. _His thoughts of a farm together were burning down, his kids were running away, and nights turned back into soap-opera and ice-cream eating nights.

A frown appeared on his face, "Oh. I see."

Chelsea noticed the frown but came up with yet ANOTHER idea, man was she on a roll today! "Let's play the questions game!"

Mark sighed, "But I don't 'wanna."

"You will and you will like it! Okay, I'll start. Why was Vaughn so nice to me?"

Mark looked bewildered, "He likes you. Duh! Like I-"

He was cut off, "You mean like best buddy like, right?"

Mark sighed, "Yeah. Whatever." "Okay, my turn. Can we put Vaughn as suspect Numba 2?"

Chelsea tilted her head and laughed, then stopped when she saw no change of emotion in Mark's face. "Your serious?"

"Heck yea I'm serious!"

"I guess I could consider it for him being so nice lately. It doesn't seem like Vaughn." She smiled, "Okay! My turn! When are you gonna wash up all that blood under your nose?"

Mark felt under his nose, Chelsea was right, there was dried blood. He smiled deviously, "Right now." Mark took a sleeve of Chelsea's over shirt and wiped underneath his nose

"EW! MARK!" Chelsea flicked his forehead.

"My turn. Okay..." He thought for a moment.

"Why do I have this strange craving for something called a 'Big Mac'?"

"BYE MARK!" And Chelsea zoomed out of the door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MCDONALDS RAP OR ANY OF THE LYRICS.**

**But if you wanna see the REAL version , type in McDonalds Rap on youtube. **

**ANYWHO, I HOPE SOMEONE GO THE MONK/SAN FRANCISCO THING.**

**If not, its from a show called 'Monk'. XD**

**I SHALL MISS YOU ALL BUT I WILL RETURN!!**

**I'M OUT! *Leaves under cloud of smoke***


End file.
